undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Jackson (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 19 |relations = (Sister) (Mother) (Father) |gender = Female |flashback episode(s) = |origin = United States |appears in = 6 episodes |death = Executed by |last seen = Season 3 |occupation = Student |first seen = |season(s) = }} Lola Thea Jackson is a main character of Sin City. A young girl raised like a princess in a 'loving' household, her life went spiraling following the revelation of her father's crimes against older sister Annabeth. With the family torn apart, Lola was a lost child and little parental guidance led her to down a reckless path, driven by guilt of her sister and her own good upbringing. With the help of her sister and new friend Leah Alvarez, Lola conquered her reckless lifestyle. Although shaken by the death of mother and Amon's war for Miami, Lola was ready to step into the adult world, and also began a relationship with outcast Kyle. Following her high school graduation, Lola set her eyes for the business world and worked on creating fashion lines while continuing to balance her healthy relationship with Kyle. Her shift to the adult world had her face maturity and discovering the truth that her biological father was Jack Hayter. Her innocence and successful lifestyle had her loved ones--Leah, Kyle and Annabeth--shield her from their dangerous lives. Upon unraveling their lies, Lola cut herself off from them out of anger from their secrets and not approving of their reckless choices. However, Lola was captured by Shado, who was capturing Miami citizens. Her time in the prison camp was cut short upon her rescue by Jack. At first awkward with her father, they bonded following the destruction of Miami. At her request, Jack trained Lola to be a survivor. Her training was vigorous and Lola lost much of her innocence, as her desire for revenge and equality shaped her. Following a meeting with Annabeth, where they reestablished their relationship, the sisters fought and defeated the rogue Isaiah Hawk for the completion of their training. Their attempts to liberate the captured citizens failed. Following Shado's humiliation and punishment of the Jackson sisters, Lola was executed for her crimes against Shado. Her tragic death gave Annabeth the drive to liberate the camp and kill Shado. Personality Unlike her mature older sister, Lola takes more after their mother. Reckless, impulsive, and immature, Lola is just an average lost kid, but isn't beyond help, just missing good parental guidance. She has a habit of sneaking into parties, getting drunk, and even overdosed on drugs, which she tries to hide from Annabeth, as while she is not afraid of the stuff she does, she doesn't want to be seen in a negative light from her sister's eyes, whom she looks up to dearly. Despite this Lola is still very much innocent to the darkest corners of the world, and despite her many flaws, her heart is in the right place. She is a very loyal person to people she cares for. Always wanting to help, Lola is a great person to have for a friend; but, she gets too attached and constantly worries about her loved ones. She can, also, be very nosy and she hates secrets, seeing no need for hem, and wishes not to be left out of them. Despite this Lola can come off as very arrogant and brat like, as due to her immature self, she can go into stubborn moods even at minor stuff. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Some people *Some infected Appearances Theme Trivia *Lola is inspired heavily by Willa Holland's character Thea Queen from Arrow. *Lola's heart belongs to Adrien. ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Virgin Club Category:Arrow Category:Panic! At the Disco Club